This invention relates to data communication systems. More particularly, it involves a data communication system empolying an encoder and a decoder for remotely activating selected loads.
In the above-identified parent application, there is disclosed an improved combination encoder/decoder device which may be used to activate a remote load such as a garage door. The encoder is used in a transmitter to generate a digital pulse train which is transmitted to the receiver. The transmitted pulse train is a function of the setting of a plurality of two position switches. The receiver generates a local pulse train which is defined by its own set of two position switches. The decoder includes a comparator which compares the received code from the transmitter with the locally generated code on a pulse by pulse basis. If there is a match between the received code and the local code, a signal is provided for actuating the load. While the device disclosed in this application has provided extremely satisfactory results, its disclosure was primarily directed towards the activation of a single load.